Talk:The Progenitor
Treasured Tools? On pg. 6 Kurama says what ever is sealed in the pot/bottle can never come out. So how did Gyuki come out after 3rd raikage sealed him in the amber purifying pot?-- :We don't know.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It's obvious there is a way out the pot. How else would they keep getting the the Eight-Tails out to seal it into something. If someone can get out under their own power though, doubtful.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Summary Hey Cerez365, I saw you reedited my sentence and changed it to "Eight-Tails' exasperation", wouldn't it be a little more like "wail, lament, moan" than exasperation? Anyway not bad intentions, logically. Template loop detected: User:Khaliszt/sig subst :Heller. Ah I keep forgetting what the word exasperated actually means and keep mixing it up with this emotion which I cant remember the word for. It's been changed but next time you might want to try the person's talk page for a question like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, I hope this one hear doesn't bother that much, but just to know it for the next time, what do you mean by "person's talk page"? thanks~ And i would say more that exasperation is more suitable to something like this, but well, "shock" was a pretty neat decision, but as the drawing shows some kind of inquiry or protest, I thing "moan" would be a better choice. If it's not much of a bother, when we've decided if it's better like that or we rather changed it, could you let me do it? I want to have some more edits ^^" sankusu! Template loop detected: User:Khaliszt/sig subst :::Since you directed the question to me specifically, you should have left the message on my talk page (click my signature) --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Samui, Atsui ... Deceased? Eaten by big demonic dude statue 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 18:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :what do you mean? (talk) They were inside of the Sage's toys before they got eaten by Gedo dude--Elveonora (talk) 18:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe they will be released somehow (talk) :They are still sealed. If they are dead or not remains to be seen.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Kakashi appears briefly with a headband of Konoha, but this is concerted in the next shot. (talk) 03:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) 2 questions 1. Is there any significance or familiarity with Tobi's quote, "Kakashi you always opened your mouth so easily, that's why you've lived a life of regret." 2. Also, are pieces of the moon falling down as the statue is freaking out? --1337 B33FC4K3 (talk) 19:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) #. It was in relation to his Moon Eye Plan, Kakashi always jumped the gun too soon to take his words back later, look at what the death of his father did to him, he also had a bad idea about Obito and ideals, only to change his tone later. Simply there's nothing Kakashi should be fighting for, a better fate will be to sleep in the Infinite Tsukuyomi than to live a life of regret. Before you ask about Guy, he didn't remember Kisame's face even through he and Kisame had a numerous encounters, so there's no reason for him (Tobi) to show Guy his face because he won't remember it one way or other. #. Nope.--Elveonora (talk) 20:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Uhmmmm. Where is piece of the moon falling down o.O All I see is debris from the ground as the statue thrashes about '~' --Cerez365™ (talk) 20:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC)